Many times, purchasing a warranty for a product can be just as important as deciding which product to purchase. Unfortunately, most people have become weary of transactions surrounding warranties for several reasons.
Most standard warranties that come with a product require that the consumer fill out a questionnaire detailing their personal profile, as well as a model number, serial number, purchase date, store information, copy of receipt, etc. The consumer then has the worry of keeping the warranty papers in a safe place, along with the original sales receipts and paperwork. All of this paperwork is usually stored separately from the product covered by the warranty, thereby creating the risk of losing the warranty paperwork. Finally, the consumer must try to remember all the different warranty terms for many different products so that when a product failure does occur, the consumer can remember to avail themselves of the warranty.
Many retailers sell extended warranties as a last step in the sales process. Once a consumer has finally decided to purchase an item, they are faced with extra pressure to buy an extended warranty. This last step can sour a customer's buying experience. Considering all of these factors, obtaining a warranty and/or implementing a warranty remains inconvenient and can even be difficult.